Restraint
by Kei Jones
Summary: What happens when the Alpha male can no longer deny his attraction for his beta? The restraints come off and neither of them are complaining. Lemon.


Restraint

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters cuz if I did pre-teens wouldn't be reading this. =D Mwhahahahaa.**

* * *

He lies in his bed with his back resting against the wall at the head of his bed. His heart is finally calming back down to a normal and less alarming rate as he takes in deep slow breathes through his nose and letting them out through his mouth. Deep breath in…and out. Deep breath in…and out. His mantra is almost forgotten the moment he feels the bed shift and his partner slowly crawls up towards him. His eyes are closed but he can picture in his head her body moving towards him. Her eyes still black with lust, desire and that insatiable hunger for him. He can't help but smile at the simple thought of it. Her long black hair falling over her tan shoulders and the rest clinging to her back from the sweat of their fucking. She licks her lips as her eyes drink in his body before finally falling on his lips that are parted slightly as he _tries_ to control his breathing. Her hips, oh gawd, those hips of hers. His heart skips a beat thinking about all the ways her hips moved while she was riding him and when he was thrusting down into her. He's convinced that she's not learned _those_ moves until after Sam; otherwise how in the _hell_ could Sam –

His stomach muscles twitch as her warm breath gently blows over his abs. His body aching for her to move her plump full lips lower and take in his aching, throbbing hot cock in her warm, wet mouth. A frown graces his lips as her soft giggle reaches his ear. His hunger for her isn't a laughing matter as she continues moving closer and closer towards his lips.

Her moan elicits a growl from his chest as she leans in and gently, tenderly and teasingly licks his lips; her tongue wetting his dry lips and the head of his cock just through association. She angles her head to allow her tongue to slip into his mouth. The moment their tongues touch his hands move on their own; one grabbing the back of her head to hold her in place and the other moves to her hip as, what was originally, a simple exploration becomes a deep and passionate kiss.

_Leah_.

The name plays in his head as his senses take in everything about her, is her and most of all what has become _them_. Her hair is soft, full and strong in between his fingers. He's often dreamed and fantasized about running his fingers through it, tucking a stray strand behind her ear and also pulling on it and roughly, as she pants for him – _wanting_ him. He loves how he's found a few strands of hair at the side of her head that causes her entire body to involuntarily shiver and her eyes to slowly roll back into her head in a look of pure ecstasy.

He can picture her full lips pulled up in a seductive smirk. It's not just her lips that he finds so sexy about her but also that perfect tongue of hers. Leah's lips have always looked like soft pillows to him that always had him unconsciously licking his lips wondering what they'd taste like. Just watching her eat ice cream is sheer sexual torture for the pack (brother not included but still torture nonetheless) because everything seductive and desirable about her always manages to come out. The way her lips slowly close around the spoon, the cone and his favorite the head of the ice cream – he loves watching her eat vanilla ice cream. The sensual way she licks the corner of her mouth and the spoon or the side of the cone to catch the precious treat's juices. And then, then the way she moans as she savors every taste allowing a cold chill to pass through her sending a shiver down her spine. The pack doesn't eat her ice cream for a reason – they'd all much rather sit back watching her enjoy it.

Leah's warm hazel colored-eyes that can go from laughing, carefree to dark brown filled with dangerous rage and disdain for the object or person before her and then to black with lust. The latter being the look he knows her eyes have now. Her eyes are the gateway to her soul and how to read her emotions. It's her eyes that have drawn him into her with her 'come hither' look that he now knows beyond a shadow of a doubt he'd run into busy rush hour traffic without a second thought foregoing all safety and kindergarten training if he saw her on the other side giving _him that_ look. Why did the giant wolf cross the road? Duh. To get to the other side so he can fuck Leah Clearwater – why else?

He could and would go on and on about Leah's breasts, hips, thighs, stomach, the dip at the small of her back separating back from ass, her perfect ass and her pussy. But Leah pulls back from the kiss freeing their tongues from their duel to gently kiss the side of his mouth. "Jake." Leah breathes out as he plants open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Lee." Jacob responds back as she raises her chin up to give more access to her neck – his hunger and desire to taste her only growing.

Jacob is convinced that _this_ isn't healthy; what they have going on between them can_not_ be healthy and/or normal. He's certain they've been in his room going at it like the world's going to end…at this point _has_ ended 48-hours ago. He never imagined that sex with…any girl, especially Leah could be so amazing and fucking incredible. But 2-days and still going _has_ to be some kind of record. The only reason he knows the time is because their pack mates have howled trying to call them to run their patrol. _Yea, the fuck right_. Like he was leaving being balls deep in Leah Clearwater to be paws deep in the mud? His pack mates are idiots.

But he's certain that not only does his pack know about their sexual activities but as does his family, _her_ family and the other pack. "Jake." Leah breathes out again as her heart rate works double time as he takes a hardened nipple into his mouth. The two of them have not bothered trying to keep quiet about their actions. He has coaxed and sometimes even gave an alpha command telling her to not hold back in expressing her pleasure. He vaguely recalls hearing his father's chuckle as he was on the phone calling someone, probably Charlie Swan, to pick him up as Leah's screams filled his room. He's not sure if Billy has come back. Rachel and Paul long since left. The two lovers laughed for minutes as they had taken a break and were both desperately gasping for air with their limbs tangled as Rachel banged on his door telling them to keep it down; her exact words, 'Nobody wants to hear all that shit.'

Jacob didn't care because there have been many nights where he's been forced to sleep elsewhere because he couldn't stand to hear _Paul _plowing his sister. _Payback's a bitch. _Jacob laughed so hard that his sides were hurting and when he looked over at Leah she wasn't much better off. He stopped laughing to take in the sight of her; tears running down her cheeks, her skin flushed from their activities, the rare and beautiful sound of her genuine laughter filling his tiny room, her chest heaving as she tried to recapture the much needed oxygen. A part of him wanted to just watch her continue laughing; to see her genuinely happy for once in a long time. But the other half, the irrational and purely sex-driven, side of him wanted to feel her body against his again; to have her eyes shine like that because of the pleasure they were achieving together. He rolled over wrapping his arms around her quickly silencing her laughter as he nipped at her neck and earned a deep moan as he slid deep within her.

Jacob inhales deeply his nose pressed against Leah's firm stomach loving the smell of her body, her wet pussy and their combined scent in his room. It's intoxicating…and dehydrating. Reluctantly Jacob pulls back finding himself right back at where he started – trying to control his breathing and his heart. Jacob chuckles as Leah moans holding his head close to her breasts trying to entice him to continue his attention. "I'm thirsty." Jacob rasps out his hand rubbing Leah's ass; the action not helping him in fighting against the urge to lick Leah's body.

"Thirst is for the weak." Leah teases releasing her hold on her alpha and smirking at him. Scooting back to give the two of them room to breathe and ease the desire to come together again Leah rolls her shoulders trying to ease the built up tension. She'll admit that now that they've stopped she's thirsty and hungry too. Letting out a deep groan Leah stretches her arms raising them above her head before allowing her spine to bend backwards. She continues leaning backwards until her back meets Jacob's shins and she groans in pleasure as her back cracks freeing her of a knot.

Jacob gasps watching Leah bend over backwards before him her nipples pointing towards the ceiling. Mentally, he curses at himself as his hands quickly reach out massaging Leah's breasts before pinching and twisting her nipples – she needs a little bit of suffering for teasing him like this. His eyes travel down her chest to her firm, flat stomach and further down to her still exposed clit. His right hand travels the same path his eyes have just taken before cupping her pussy. Both lovers let out a quiet moan as Jacob's fingers massage Leah's swollen lips before slowly sliding into her tender pussy.

"Kitchen. Now." Jacob orders snapping out of his impure thoughts, removing his fingers from her pussy and quickly kissing Leah's stomach. Leah lets out an annoyed sigh as she quickly sits up and gets up from Jacob's lap. The warmth of her body now gone after so much time leaves Jacob feeling cold and alone – _that can't be a good sign_. Jacob looks on as Leah just grabs a shirt out the drawer quickly shrugging it on. He likes seeing her in one of his shirts especially since the shirt stops just a few inches below her ass. Leah turns around leaning against his dresser looking at him expectantly crossing her arms.

"Well?" Leah drawls out her perfectly arched eyebrows rising and a smile playing her lips.

"Right." He says chuckling lightly and throws on a pair of shorts. Honestly, he doesn't see the point of putting clothes on but he can only assume that maybe his family had come back. Leah shakes her head and opens Jacob's door letting in a breath of fresh air. The new scent is refreshing but at the same time Jacob cannot help but frown at it – it doesn't smell like them. Following behind he hears his stomach rumble loudly and Leah's answers back. The two laugh as Leah sits down in a chair crossing her legs causing the shirt to slip up dangerously high drawing Jacob's attention.

"Thirsty." Leah states biting her bottom lip trying to fight back a blush.

"And hungry too, right?" Jacob asks grabbing two glasses out a cabinet and looking in the fridge for something that will be enough to feed two shape shifters stomach. Jacob shrugs his shoulders only finding some leftover Chinese food, pizza and Billy's spaghetti. _It's not much but it'll do for the time being._ Jacob grabs all the food along with a jug of cold water and carries everything over to the table placing them before a pleased Leah. Grabbing some forks the two dive into the food greedily making short work of kung-pao chicken, the fried rice, some egg rolls and lo mein before tackling the cold pizza.

Jacob, usually the most food aggressive within his small pack, does not mind letting Leah taking the slice of pizza with the most pepperoni, sausage, cheese or mushrooms along with the plumpest egg roll. The fact that she shares with him makes it much easier. The two don't say much over their meal with just a few grunts from Jacob and chuckles from Leah. Things between the two of them had been slowly building up to this point; some times the sexual tension between the two was palpable; one or the other always coming up with some excuse to get out of the situation before it went too far. They were Alpha and Beta, friends; they had leaned on one another during their healing process. What had started off as just a usual venting session soon became just the two of them coming together and talking about anything and nothing at all. What was a look of annoyance or an eye roll became a flirtatious smirk and a prolonged glance.

What finally brought the two together was a small venting session about Rachel and Sue's attempts to the set two up on blind dates – for Jacob, it was more about Leah being set up with some random guy. Both complaining about how they didn't need the aid of family members to find someone to date. Followed by a 'I can get my own date if I wanted', 'he'll probably be some loser full of himself', 'you need someone who's not afraid to speak his mind' and 'you're right, I do' and 'someone who can do _this_' Jacob teased before tackling Leah and tickling her. Tickling soon became soft, gentle caresses and a deep, boisterous voice became a deep, husky whisper demanding a kiss…and another…and another.

Soft touches became desperate rough gropes and grasps as the tension finally broke and the two gave into one another. Jacob lifting Leah up carrying her towards his room as her long legs wrapped around his waist. Light kisses soon involved teeth clashing and rough nips; damaged wall, a cracked picture frame, a torn shirt and most definitely a dent in his door.

Jacob smiles thinking back on the last 48-hours, putting his arm behind Leah's back and grabbing hold of her chair he scoots her over closer to him. The only reaction from her is a soft growl as her forkful of spaghetti almost falls. Jacob has satisfied the hunger of his stomach and is now ready to satisfy the hunger for his woman. Burying his nose into the crook of her neck he inhales deeply letting his tongue taste her skin. Leah moans softly as Jacob places open mouthed kisses along her neck and his rough calloused hand massages her thigh.

"Lee." Jacob breathes out letting his warm breath down blow down the front of her shirt. Pushing the table back with a growl Leah quickly straddles Jacob's lap earning a pleased chuckle from her Alpha. "That's better." His voice husky as his hands quickly pulls the dark blue shirt up so that the hem sits under her chin. His eyes admiring her breasts as he leans back letting Leah's fingers get to work on unfastening his pants. His hands roughly massage her nipples as she licks her lips freeing his already hardened member.

Jacob's head rolls back as Leah's hand wraps around his cock and begins stroking him stopping only to allow her thumb to run over the pre-cum on the tip. Bringing his head back up he lets his right hand travel down her front marveling at the smoothness of her skin and every muscle traveling down to her pussy. He pinches her clit between his ring and middle finger before sliding the two inside of her. Leah moans deeply as she feels Jacob filling her and sliding knuckles deep within her causing her to lean forward resting her chin on his shoulder. Her hand squeezing his cock tightly eliciting a growl from his chest as she pumps her hand faster up and down while the other grips onto the hair at the back of his head.

Curling his fingers inside her hitting the tiny little button that leaves her soaking wet his nose is greeted with the smell of Leah's arousal. The sweet scent alone leaving his mouth watering wanting to taste her; lick the swollen lips and drink her juices. "Jake." Leah moans as her back arches and she can feel her building orgasm about to break. Leah's toes curl as Jacob speeds up his attention twisting and turning his fingers inside her. Her back arches, her stomach tightens and she tries to bite back the loud scream that is scratching at her throat to be let out; to let him know that he's the only one able to get her to lose her control.

Jacob's breathing becomes heavier as he feels Leah's tell-tell coming through of her orgasm. His own not too far as she has continued jerking him off and even with her body pressed against his the warmth of her body and jerking motion is only bringing him closer to the edge than he had expected. Pulling his fingers out and removing Leah's hold on his cock Jacob takes in a deep breath as Leah groans her displeasure. She continues moaning his name as she rubs against him making it harder to not just flip her over and fuck her from behind.

"Jake." Leah moans out as she positions her wet pussy over his cock grinding into his lap. "Please, Jake, please." Leah begs her hips grinding slow, hard and sensual circles into him. Her fingers tugging on his hair roughly and her mouth and warm breath seem to be everywhere all at once. Putting his hands on her hips firmly Jacob pulls Leah away from him and one look from him easily silences anymore protests that may have come. Laying her on the table Jacob licks his lips as Leah's ass is hanging just over the edge, her legs wide open and her pink pussy begging for his attention, his affection, wanting him.

Scooting his chair up Jacob places Leah's legs on his shoulders placing his hands on her hips for support. Leah moans as Jacob leans in inhaling her scent deeply his nose lightly brushing her clit. "You smell so fucking delicious." Jacob growls out looking up at Leah as his tongue licks one of her lips lightly. Leah watches as Jacob slowly begins to lick and eat her pussy never breaking eye contact with her. It's the sexiest thing she's ever seen or experienced. Her head falls back slamming into the table as Jacob runs his teeth lightly across her clit before shoving his tongue back into her pussy working it all around her walls caressing and stroking her. Jacob moans savoring the taste of Leah's juices on his tongue as his mouth begins sucking on her clit and he slides two of his fingers back in her. He smiles to himself as Leah cries out his name, her back arching and her ass tightening. He pulls back his eyes focused on her pussy as his fingers continue sliding in and her out quickly feeling her walls tightening. His other hand takes his throbbing cock stroking it up and down at the same speed his fingers are sliding in and out of Leah her moans of pleasure fueling his desire. Jacob has an end result in mind; something that he once saw in a porno that just turned him on. It wasn't anything that he saw in any others again but the fact that Leah has always able to do it for _him _is part of what has continued feeding his hunger for her. Leah scoots back as tears begin to fall from the pleasure becoming almost too much for her body to handle but Jacob easily follows her for a few inches before standing up and pinning her in place with his hand by her head. "No, you can't get away from this, baby." Jacob whispers huskily flicking Leah's clit with his thumb. "C'mon, Lee. Squirt for me, baby. Squirt for me." Jacob coos in Leah's ear.

Leah finds her hold on the world slowly slipping with every move, sound and now requests that Jacob makes. She's had a few partners after Sam but none of them have every managed to keep up with her like her Almighty, Amazingly Awesome Alpha has. Everything about him has all of her senses heightened and focused solely on him from the feel of his skin whether under her fingertips or her nails, his strong, musky and masculine scent that reminds her of fresh cut grass, pine and motor oil, and his voice. The voice that is coaxing her to cum; to cum for her Alpha. He whispers to her in between kisses and nibbles telling her she's beautiful and how hot she is. How he loves watching her cum and 'right now I really want to see you squirt for me'. Not wanting to disappoint him she lets go of the pleasure and pain allowing her body to give into the building orgasm. A smile graces her lips as her orgasm hits her and Jacob continues encouraging her, "That's it, baby. Shit, you're really squirting for me, aren't you?" Jacob growls out feeling Leah's juices squirting past his fingers and soaking his hand. Standing up he pulls his hand out and watches as Leah's juices squirt over his abs reminding him why they've been going at it like a pair of rabbits on a triple dose of Viagra. "Keep cumming for, Lee." Jacob orders as he flips her over on her stomach no longer able to hold back on satisfying his need for her.

Leah lets out a small grunt as her stomach and chest hit the table. Jacob quickly parts her legs and grabbing the head of his cock positioning himself at her warm, wet and still orgasming entrance he slides deep within her. Her tightness almost sending him over the edge along with Leah's screams of pleasure. Jacob growls as he slams into Leah harder enjoying the feeling of his balls slapping against her wet pussy and her screams of pleasure. A growl of frustration escapes him as he feels Leah and the table pushing away from him. "Fuck." Jacob growls out as Leah pushes herself up blinking away the stars from her latest orgasm.

Snarling angrily Jacob pulls out of Leah roughly grabbing her by the elbow knocking the table out the way. Quickly pushes Leah towards the wall and bends her over. Looking back over her shoulder Leah can't help but shiver as she braces herself while Jacob grips her hips tightly before sliding deep within her. He bites back a growl as he feels Leah's walls contract tightly around him slowing down his thrusts. Kicking her legs apart he picks up speed thrusting deep within her harder and harder. The sounds of Leah's heavy moans telling him how close she is to hitting another orgasm. Reaching around Jacob massages her clit and doesn't hold back the pleased growl from his chest as she stands up on her tiptoes raising her ass higher as she cums again. Leah screams out Jacob's name as her juices slicking up his cock allowing him to slide in and out of her quicker; increasing his pleasure until finally his hold breaks.

All rational thought leaving him Jacob grabs Leah by her shoulder pulling her up and forces her body up against the wall. Leah's body still quivering from her orgasm Jacob pumps into Leah filling her with his seed. Biting down on the back of her neck he stills her movement giving her all that he has enjoying the feeling of their combined juices sliding down his balls and his thighs. What were once growls slowly turn into deep groans as Jacob feels his body weakening from his body's release. Reluctantly he frees Leah from the hold.

Keeping her body pressed up against the cool wall he rests his forehead on her shoulder trying to catch his breath. He smiles weakly as his hot breath on Leah's back causes hundreds of tiny goose bumps to appear. Kissing her shoulder blade he slowly slides his limp cock out of her pussy slowly earning a content moan from both of them. Pushing back enough to allow Leah to turn around and face him he's greeted with a tired smile – a smile he's quickly growing used to and knows he'll never get tired of. "Okay?" Jacob breathes out as Leah runs a hand through her tangled hair.

"Better than the kitchen." Leah states as she tries to fight back a giggle. Raising a confused eyebrow Jacob turns around and groans seeing the broken table and knocked over chairs. Guess it would make sense for the rest of the chairs to have been on the other side of the table. "Let's clean this up." Leah says ducking underneath Jacob's arm and heading towards one of the chairs on wobbly legs.

Jacob's definitely convinced that what he feels for Leah isn't healthy…at least not for the people and objects around them. But he can't bring himself to give a damn. Whether it's abnormal or wrong one thing for certain; he ain't going to let anything get in between him and her. And to think he thought keeping a restraint on his hormones was for the best**. **HA!

* * *

A/N: Alright so this is another story that I had in the works and just decided to go ahead and post it. cucumber07 inspired me since she was on the search - LOL. I'm with ya too on that one. Sometimes it's hard finding a lemon. But I've posted 2 lemons in one day. ^-^ And please I don't want y'all thinking that "Ah, Kei's writing lemons while at work." *shakes head* No, no! I wrote A lemon while at work and it's this one. And I will admit it is hard! And awkward. LOL.

So I've posted a Blackwater and a Callwater lemon. So if you're like both then you get a two-fer. If you're strictly Blackwater *shakes head* Tsk, tsk, tsk. Let somebody else step up to the plate. Hehehe.

But y'all know what to do. And since my iPhone met a very unfortunate accident. T-T And it's not working so I don't get my email alerts like I used to. No longer will I unlock my phone and see like 27 emails. *whimpers* I miss it so much. So please please please make my day and review.


End file.
